FAQ
__TOC__ Locations *How do you get into Nightside? :*We are still working on the walkthrough at this stage - but Nightside unlocks towards the end of a quest chain, we are positive that you have to defeat Lord Nightshade. After you defeat him, Merle Ambrose will call you to come back to him. (Chu900) :*You 1st beat the main bosses in Cyclops lane, Firecat alley, and Triton ave.. :*Then beat Foulgaze in a tower in Olde Town. :*Beat Lord Nightshade in Haunted Cave. :*Finally, talk to Merle Ambrose to get the key to the door under the Wizard City Commons waterfall near Rainbow Bridge,there you will find Nightside. (Joseph Siverdust) (Chu900) :*Yes, you must complete the three road quest lines, Ambrose will give you a quest to kill a ghost in the tower in Olde Town. Once you complete that you will then receive a quest to locate the Stormdrain Tower. Once there, you will then need to defeat Lord Nightshade. He drops the key and a scroll. Go back to Ambrose and he will then have you investigate under the Rainbow Bridge. Go through the water fall and you will then enter Nightside. (Wilmate) Items *Does selling to different vendors result in getting different pricing? For example, if I sell a hat to the hat vendor, would I get more money than if I sold it to the ring vendor? :*Answer: No. I just checked with Quixotic boots. Would sell for 136 at boot store, and 136 at hat store. But, at the Bazzar certain items are sold for less gold than regular vendors. (chu900) *Similar to above, does the World I'm selling the item in change the price? For example, if I'm selling a hat in Wizard City, would I get less money for it than if I sold it in Krokotopia? :*Answer: No. I just checked with Quixotic boots. Would sell for 136 at boot store in Wizard City, and 136 at ring shop in Krokotopia. So it doesn't really matter who you sell it to, just as they buy it (ex Furniture Seller does not buy clothing). *Where is the wand shop in Dragonspyre? There is a sign saying were it is but I can't find it. :*Answer: Currently there are no wand or amulet vendors in Dragonspyre. The pets are in the shoe shop and amulets have gone to crowns only and are available through Prospector Zeke. *Is any location better than another to find deep mushrooms? :*Answer: The Krokosphinx appears to have more instances of deep mushroom spawns than other regions. Quests *I just finished all the chips in Triton Avenue and Unicorn Lane, are there anymore quests i can do that do not require a pass or a subscription? :*Triton Avenue is the last area you can acess free to play. Luckily access passes and subscription are reasonably priced. This link will take you to the Wizard 101 subscription page if you wish to check it out. $5 worth of crowns will buy you the next 3 wizard city area's (Firecat,Cyclops and Colossus). Jaycee 27 :*Once you reach level 10 there will be a few new Commons area quests. *I got started on a quest that is in a place for subscribers only, please tell me how to quit the quest; it is really getting on my nerves. *There is no way to quit or give up on a quest once the quest has been activated (i.e. recorded in the quest log). If the quest helper gets in your way, simply turn it off by accessing the gameplay options (press ESC key). Tanjx *I am a level 48 Theurgist and I just got the quest from Moolinda Wu to talk to Oakheart in Jade Palace and he is not there. I know he is at the Tree of Life instance so I visited him there but he would not answer me. Please help! *ok to get to oakheart got to all mossbacks and finish all his quests then do all the water spirits quest then do the oakheart quests in tree of life and you will find oakheart in jade palace Battle *What are those symbols at everyone's feet, such as the dagger or the key, what are those supposed to do? :*Those symbols are just for the identification of the player. When somebody attacks someone else, a symbol will appear next to their attack to show everyone on the same team who they are attacking. Potroast42 PVP *When I entered a PvP match, I only had item cards available. Is it supposed to be like that? I also had other cards in my deck. :*No it is not supposed to be like that. It has happened to me before, but that is because I didn't have my deck equiped. Make sure your deck is equiped and the cards in your deck should appear. Potroast42 Account *When I logged on to the game I had 101 crowns and I never bought any crowns. Why is this? :*As of February 13, 2009, KingsIsle awarded all players with 101 crowns to celebrate their 1,000,000 user. Potroast42 *Are there any Free Promotional Codes for Wizard 101? :*'There are currently four promo code prizes:' ::::*'frog': 500 Gold (No longer valid.) ::* ::*'summer dragon': Summer Dragon Vanity Pet (No longer valid.) ::*'house, land, castle': Free Housing Furniture Item (No longer valid.) ::*'Gamma, Merle': Free Amulet which gives a Thunder Snake Item Card. (No longer valid.) ::*" Seveneleven " = A free Death Scarab pet (This code is no longer valid. It was a prize code from contest held on Twitter.) ::*" brock2009 ": Death Scarab pet (No longer valid.) ::*'Spell': Thunder Snake spell via Necklace (Expired) ::Remember, once you accept the prize, you cannot recieve it for any other character on your account. Codes are shown on Wizard101 TV commercials, in magazines, and even Wizard101 holds contests through their twitter page. *Where do you go to type in the codes? -- posted 13:29, 2009 June 5 by 72.187.213.142 :*Go to the Wizard 101 home page. Log in. In the uppermost left-hand panel will be a, "Redeem Code," option. Click that and follow directions from there. RCWizard 08:19, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Basic Game Information Category:Playing the Game